Melting Ice
by musicfiend2392
Summary: Its freaking hot, Sam is miserable and Gabriel has the solution. PWP


It was hot. Like, _really_ hot. It wasn't the dry heat that some people can grin and bear; no, this was the hot that turned everyone into snarky assholes where it takes everything you have not to haul off and punch them in the face. It was a humid kind of heat that made you feel like you were drowning and boiling at the same time, which is ridiculous because they were in fucking Montana. It wasn't like they were in Georgia or something where you would expect this in the summertime. They were in Montana. How much further north would they have to go to get some fucking relief?

Sam was just pondering this question laying on the motel bed without a shirt trying to get his body to get rid of some of its heat with his laptop in front of him when all of a sudden he felt an ice cube slide along his back. After the initial shock of the situation, he realized that it felt quite good. He let out a tiny sigh and was rewarded with a chuckle coming from diagonally behind him.

"I didn't know that you had a temperature kink, Sam," Gabriel said through a chuckle.

"I don't, but the air conditioner is broken which is ensuring that its too hot to function and that ice is providing a little relief," Sam said with a groan as he felt the last of the ice melt under the angel's fingers.

"Would you like some more relief?" Gabriel whispered against his ear, which made Sam shudder.

"What do you think, Gabe?" Sam asked in return. There wasn't any real irritation behind it though, so Gabriel just smirked.

"No need to get testy, Sammykins," Gabriel replied through the smirk and allowed another ice cube to make contact with the hunter's shoulders. The next sensation, however, took Sam by surprise when Gabriel licked the rivulets of water that were slipping down Sam's back.

"Gabriel..."

"Yeah, Sam?" Gabriel breathed against the middle of Sam's back.

"Do that again..." Sam pled, with a voice that sounded broken, but not wrecked, yet.

"You have to be...the bossiest bottom...I have ever seen," Gabriel said with a grin as he peppered Sam's skin with kisses.

Sam was about to make a pithy comment, but when Gabriel ran his tongue along the hunter's shoulders, he could only whimper in response. Gabriel was still running ice cubes across Sam's back, slowly getting lower and lower and letting his tongue chase the drops of water down to the dip in his spine, where he would lap at the water and sweat gathered there.

As Gabriel licked and kissed Sam's back, the hunter got more and more aroused, to the point where he was (very subtly, in his opinion) grinding down into the mattress, trying to get some friction so that he didn't go crazy with need. When Gabriel noticed (or when the rocking became obvious enough that Gabriel couldn't ignore it anymore, Sam wasn't really sure which it was) Gabriel snapped Sam's jeans and boxers away, leaving a very naked and slightly wet hunter next him.

"Oh, Sam. You're so freaking gorgeous..." Gabriel whispered as the angel's eyes raked over the hunter's back.

Sam blushed and tried to hide his face in the pillow in front of him. That didn't really last long, though, because Gabriel started licking and kissing Sam's newly exposed skin, making the hunter gasp and lift his head out of its feathery prison. Gabriel moved between the hunter's legs as he started to kiss and knead Sam's ass and thighs, making him groan and grind further into the mattress.

Gabriel gripped Sam's hips and lifted them up, effectively not letting Sam tend to his aching cock, and Sam whined back in his throat. Gabriel kissed each of the globes of Sam's ass before kneading them lightly and then grabbing them and pulling them apart, dragging a moan out of Sam. The hunter knew where this was going, and the anticipation was sort of killing him.

Gabriel just grinned and licked a broad flat stroke against Sam's hole. Sam keened, trying to arch against Gabriel's amazing mouth and then down into the mattress trying desperately to get more attention for his aching cock, but Gabriel's grip was strong and Sam couldn't move. Gabriel just licked Sam again, this time circling the ring of muscle before letting his tongue slip inside. Sam was making these small noises of want each time that Gabriel's tongue danced over and into Sam, and the noises that were coming from Sam were going straight to the angel's cock, making it achingly hard.

"Gabriel, _fuck_, please...I want you to fuck me..." Sam plead, his voice completely wrecked.

"As much as I would like that, I'm going to have to turn you down," Gabriel says breathlessly. Sam looks over his shoulder at him incredulously and Gabriel slither's up Sam's body to press a kiss to the hunter's mouth and then whispers in his ear, "I want you to come from my tongue in your ass."

Sam nearly came right then and there. The only thing that was stopping him was the hand that was suddenly curled around the base of his cock. The pressure was just enough to take him off the edge, but when Gabriel let him go and latched his mouth back onto Sam's hole, Sam knew that it wouldn't be long.

Gabriel licked and sucked and seemed to stimulate every nerve ending before finally slipping his tongue inside of him again. Sam was close, really really close. He tried to tell Gabriel as much, but the words were stuck in his throat.

Sam was groaning and writhing underneath the angel's mouth and when Gabriel's hand snaked around to brush lightly over Sam's cock, Sam lost it. He came hard, crying out Gabriel's name as his release spilled on to the sheets below him.

Sam collapsed next to the wet spot and blinked his eyes, trying to get them to regain their focus. When they did, he nearly came again. He watched as Gabriel worked himself to his own release; thick white come striping his stomach and chest. He fell to the opposite side of the wet spot from Sam after his aftershocks and smiled loosely at Sam.

"Told you you would come from my tongue in your ass," Gabriel said shakily.

Sam just grinned at the angel and kissed him.


End file.
